


Angel House

by HanaMi33



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: A story where I made a fifth house. That is called the angel house. This house is all about creating and forming bonds with people. That would help the princess make good relations with others in different lands. This is the start of new route.





	1. Heart And Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made this story awhile back read it over and thought that maybe you all would like it, also an excuse to post a past work online.

In the kingdom of Alynthia there live a princess of pure heart. She was created from a half human and demon hybrid who married an Angel of the heavens. They both made a kingdom of their dreams and for their daughter.   
  
Who had wings of pure white. Hair was that of light brown. Here eyes were shone as golden as the sun. She trained for days with her blade. She was loved by her people. Her smile lifted the hearts of many.    
  
Her desire to see as much as the world as she grew. They named her  Phayln. When she grew up she became the heart and shield of her kingdom.    
  


* * *

I was now fifteen years old. I did all my duties. I finished all my training. I wanted more and explore more of the world. There must be something outside these palace walls and beyond the kingdom.   
  
One can only dream of meeting human beings. I have done my best to train. My mother had another child. She was planning on raising to take care of this kingdom.  
  
‘Baby Mayla will grow to love this kingdom like me..’ I thought to myself.  
  
“Lady Phayln, your mother wishes to speak to you..” The servant said to me. I nodded my head. I was dressed in red shirt with blue jean shorts. I walked to the throne room. I ran my hands along the smooth surface of the walls there was cross between stone and wood.   
  
These wall built on magic alone. I saw my mother who had pure white wings like mine. I do prefer to be in my human form then anything.  
  
“Phayln, I have news for you.” She smiled in kind. She had the most beautiful blue eyes.   
“I have a friend from a far way land in Fodlan.” She explained to me.  
“Fodlan..? I never heard of that place..” I said to her. She smiled in kind to me.  
  
She motioned me to sit down. I sat in the chair.   
  
“Yes, its inhabited by human beings.” She told me. That caught my interest.  
“Her name is Rhea and she is the Arch bishop there has given me permission to permit you and eight of your loyal subjects to start studying there as house leader with our symbol.” She explained to me.  
  
“Mother they are my friends not subjects.” I corrected her. She smiled at me.  
“Wait does that mean we get to interact with actual human beings!?” I sparkled at her. She nodded her head.  
  
“Rhea is aware of our kind and our friendship that was built over the years has finally paid off, I know how you feel about being a ruler of this kingdom, I want you to have the first hand experience of human..” She smiled at me.  
  
“So I’m going there as new house leader for a chance to learn from humans, that kind of sounds exciting.” I smiled a little to her.  
  
“Yes, this is the chance to open our hearts to humans and expand relations, I do not want you to expose your true form so quickly, they must first learn who you are before exposing your true self alright..?”  
She questioned.  
“ Rhea knows the truth but she encourages you to build bonds so they may understand us more.” She finished explained.  
  
“Alright mother, I understand..” I bowed my head.  
“Oh and feel free to expose your military powers and skills..” She smiled at me.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
“Okay mother, I will make you proud!” I smiled at her.   
“I know you will now pick carefully who you are going to choose to take with you for this experience, you will be leaving in two days.” She informed. I nodded my head going to the training ground.  
  
I used my sword to attack the dummies. I had to choose out of my closest friends who was going to come with me to this place. Where we will be learning of humans among other things. This was all so very exciting.   
  
I had think of each one of my friends. I stopped to look at Edlyn. He had dark blue hair with bright green eyes. He was a half demon and angel. He was one of my child hood friends. He specializes in dark magic.   
  
He was very powerful. One of my knights. I never think of my friends as subjects.  
  
“Edlyn..”I walked over to him.  
“Lady Phalyn, did you need some help..?” He asked. He wore glasses.  
“Would you like to come with me to Fodlan…?” I asked of him. He looked surprised. Those green eyes of his widen. He nodded his head.  
  
“Of course, her majesty mentions something like this, of course, I would love to go, I will tell my parents right away.” He said closing his books. He walked away.   
  
I walked around the court. I saw his black hair. He was messing around with his dark magic again.

Those silver eyes had always been so mystifying to me. Another child hood friend of mine. I have known him since I was five.  
  
“Daisuke, you heard of the trip I’m going on right..? come with me, won’t you..? I bet you will have fun with humans!” I beamed at him.   
  
“Humans you say…? Better than staying her with out you.” Daisuke walked away from me. I shook my head. I went into the garden.  
  
“Aubrey!” I smiled at the girl who had pink eyes and light brown hair. She was a full blooded angel. She was a fantastic healer and another childhood friend.  
  
“Lady Phayln, its nice to see you.” She smiled.  
“Get ready were going on a trip!” I smiled at her.   
“Okay.” She never questions me. She left to get ready. I got three of my good friends. I went to find the last of my child hood friends.  
  
Who was in the study hall sleeping on the books. He was half human and angel. He had light brown hair with golden-yellow eyes. Its kind of funny how often people mistaken us as siblings since we look a like and its never bothered us.  
  
“Owen ~ get up and tell your parents your going on a trip we are leaving in two days..” I told him.  
“Alright.” Owen stretch getting up. He would be bored if I left him here.   
  
There were four of my childhood friends. I had to choose three more people. I went to my fiery red hair knight. She was my strongest knight. Her eyes were a dark purple.  
  
“Lexi, I want you to inform your sister Lexa, that two of you will be coming with me to got to Fodlan.” I said to her.  
  
“Of course my princess.” She bowed her head.   
“I am honored, you chose to take me and her.” She walked to tell her sister. Who had pink hair and dark eyes. They were fraternal twins. The two of them were half vampire and half angel.   
  
A unique kind of species. They are a rarity in my kingdom. The success of their kind from being born is a really low rate. I am forever grateful that they are my knights. I helped train them before they became my knights.   
  
The last person that was coming with me. A male with white hair and grey color eyes. A were wolf who is my second best knight.  
  
His name is Yuuki. I saved him one day from unsavory people. He has been a loyal knight ever since.   
“Yuuki, were going on a trip okay.? I know how you feel about humans, but I would like you to come..” I said to him.  
  
“..I will only go for you my princess..” He said to me.  
“That’s good enough for me, Yuuki.” I smiled at him. I went back to my room to prepare for my departure in two days time. I informed my mom of who I was taken. I was confident with my decision.   
  
My friends were all loyal to me. I had complete faith in them. My mother gave them all lecture the day before we left. I was super excited about going to see a bunch of humans.   
  
The day I was leaving my kingdom. I looked at the huge ship before me.  
  
“Oh this is so exciting!! I can’t wait to see what Fodlan has to offer!” I beamed. I rushed on the ship wearing a white shirt with the same color skirt. I felt the breeze on my skin. I waved my hand.  
  
“Good bye mother!!” I waved my hand. I super giddy for the net three days. Lexi and Lexa were both training with their weapons. Lexi with a sword and Lexa with her axe. Yuuki was laying on the deck in his wolf form enjoying these last few days in his true skin before being in his human form.   
  
I rested against him with Edlyn looking at the sky. When I decided to relax. Daisuke was practicing with his magic. Aubrey hummed to herself looking at the open sky.   
  
Owen passed the time reading books.  
  
I enjoyed our travels on ship. I was kind of tired after a week of travel. Fodlan was great when we arrived. I looked at all the people feeling super excited. I was glad that the church sent their knights to pick us up.  
  
We were personally escorted. I was just checking everything out feeling super excited. The others kept close to me while they were enjoying the sights. They were all kind of nervous being away from the kingdom.   
  
I know they welcomed the sight being outside of the kingdom. The wonder in their eyes made me happy. When I arrived at Garreg Mach Monastery with everyone.  
  
Rhea greeted us with open arms. 


	2. The New Professor

Angel house was what we were called becoming the fifth house at Garreg Mach Monastery. Rhea said it was fitting because of our kingdom. I liked the sound of it personally since it kind of represented our kingdom.   
  
There was a lot that needed be done. I had to make sure that all my friends adjusted comfortably with humans. We kept what we really were a secret. I wanted to get along with all the humans. It took a bit of adjustment we managed.

* * *

A whole year at the monastery. I had learned a lot from Lady Rhea. Her knights were very kind. I used my time to get to know her.   
  
‘Everything is going well..’ I thought to myself. I relaxed on the bench in the cathedral. I heard the three house leaders from the Golden Deer, Blue Lions and the Black Eagles were attacked by bandits.   
  
That was a bit worrisome. I didn’t get caught up in the trouble that had happened. I had unfortunately slept in that day. I didn’t get to go which was my bad.   
  
People were talking about it all around me. That captain Jeralt was back. He brought along his daughter who was now going to be a professor. I wonder whose class she is going to pick.  
  
‘Golden Deer, Blue Lions, or Black Eagles..?’ I hummed to myself. I was thinking this over to myself. When I heard foot steps that walked up to me.  
  
“Are you a student here at the officers Academy..?” The woman with dark blue hair asked me. I gave her a once over.  
  
“Oh you must be the one who helped saved the three house leaders, My name is Phayln, I am leader of the Angel house, you probably haven’t heard of my house since it's still fairly knew, but, I came from a far away kingdom called Alynthia.” I smiled at her.  
  
“As as student of the officers academy, I want to personally thank you for saving them, I would hate that something horrible would happen to them.” I told her.  
  
“My name is Byleth, could you tell me more about your classmates..?” She requested of me.  
“Sure thing, My class mostly is pretty unique compare to the Black Eagles , Blue Lions and Golden Deer.” I told her.  
  
“Daisuke is a child hood friend of mine, He specializes in Dark Magic, He is pretty friendly but prefers to be alone.” I gave her a little description of Daisuke.  
  
“Aubrey is another child hood friend of mine, She loves tending to flowers and praying, there are two places were she will be the green house or the cathedral, oh and did I mention of how much of a great healer she is..? because she is the best!” I beamed.   
  
“Edlyn is another child hood friend of mine, He likes books and dislikes spicy foods, also a mage in dark magic” I told her.  
  
“Owen is the last of my child hood friends, He loves books and finding places to nap, I think he wanted to be my advisor if I ever decided to take over my kingdom.” I told her.  
  
“Lexi and Lexa, They are my strongest knights, Both of them have quite the personality, They are fraternal twins, when they work together they are an unstoppable force, Lexi loves spicy foods while Lexa loves sweets.” I told Byleth.   
  
“Yuuki is my second strongest knight, He doesn’t really like me talking to people about him, so your going to have to get to know him yourself, sorry about that professor but whats life with out a bit of mystery..?” I gave her wink.   
  
Byleth gave me a smile.  
  
“Me..? I’m princess of Alynthia, I love to train every day, patrol around the school and learning about new people and making friends is kind of fun don’t you agree..?” I smiled.  
  
“Anyway it was nice talking to you Professor Byleth!” I waved my head. I decided to get in some more training.   
  
Few hours later. I was taken a break in nice the shaded tree. When Professor Byleth walked up to me.  
  
“Phayln, from this day forward I am going to be your new professor.” She told me. I stared at her for a good minute.  
  
“No way really..?!” I was shocked by her revelation. She nodded her head. I sat up feeling a little stunned.  
  
‘Then who is going to teach the Golden Deer..? I suppose Lady Rhea will probably assign one of her knights.’ I thought to myself.  
  
“I never thought we could luck out by getting the new professor when we are still a fairly new house.” Aubrey smiled as she sat down next to me.  
  
“This will be interesting…” Daisuke smirked.   
“Now all we need is a proper classroom, maybe we should use an area so that you can give us our lectures as an actual class..” Edlyn suggested.   
  
Owen came up stretching his arms.  
  
“Well, Professor if it's a place you will need to teach us, you could probably use the underground classroom in the abyss or the library.” Owen suggested.   
  
“Library huh..? I still need learn all of Fodlan customs..” I admitted.  
“I think we should use the Library for now for our lectures, I will ask permission from Rhea.” Byleth told us.  
  
“Its exciting to have a professor of our own.” Lexa smiled. Lexi nodded her head.  
“Great lets use this year for building ever lasting bonds..” I smiled at her and everyone. A very exciting day for my house indeed.  
  
Byleth went to ask permission to use the library for our lectures since we didn’t have a class of our own.   
  
The next day it was our very first tasked with Byleth to have a mock battle with the other houses. She had a brilliant tactical mind though. She assigned Lexi and Lexa together. They worked well together.   
  
Those two were an unstoppable force. Aubrey was picked because of her healing abilities in battle. She was also fantastic with a bow. She is long ranged fighter. Owen decided to go face to face with Hubert since Yuuki drew them out.   
  
I went straight for the house leader. Edelgard was the first. I swung my sword. She blocked it with her axe. The sound was beautiful to my ears.   
  
“Princess of the Adrestian Empire huh..? how exciting, perhaps after this battle we can bond over a meal or two!” I grinned.  
  
“I don’t really know what to make out of you, but, if you win against me, I suppose it won’t hurt having a meal or two with you..” Edelgard said to me.  
  
I smiled going head to head with her. She was honestly no match for my powers. She said something about leaving the rest to her classmates.   
  
I got one house leader down. I twirled the sword around wondering who it was I should go after. Professor Byleth was going straight for Dimitri Alexandre Blaiydd. She motioned me to go after the house leader of the Golden Deer Claude Von Riegan.   
  
I did just that after Aubrey kindly healed me. I wanted to get in on the action with the Blue Lions House Leader. I had to be quick with the other.   
  
I went for a full throttle assault charging towards him. I stepped to the side narrowly missing an arrow. That made me jump into the air. I went swinging down at him. When an Axe got in my way.  
  
“You don’t hold back at all..” The pink hair girl said. I took a step back.  
“What are you talking about..? this is me holding back..” I winked at her. She went to slash at me. I stepped out of the way.   
  
I deflected the arrow with a smirk. I took the girl out with ease.  
  
“Oh yeah! This is a good work out! First going up against Edelgard and now going up against you, I sure hope Professor Byleth doesn’t take all the fun, I want to go up against him too..” I perked up.  
  
“Sounds like to me your having way to much fun Princess..” Claude said to me.  
“Oh I am having a blast! Care to be my second to last victim….?” I asked him.  
“Your aim was us house leaders from the beginning..” Claude looked amused. I struck him down despite him getting a pretty good hit on me.  
  
I wasn’t out the woods yet. Aubrey is such a sweet heart though healing me. I went straight to Dimitri the others were going take care of the rest anyway.  
  
I was fallowing directions like a good student. Byleth didn’t quite make it to Dimitri. I came flying at him as he readied his lance.  
  
“Oh yeah! I got to you before Professor Byleth! This makes house leader number three! And the very last one.” I beamed.  
  
“Your so enthusiastic, its kind of adorable.” Dimitri said amused.   
“Awe thanks.” I said as he flushed red from his words. He tried to apologize. I made him focus striking him with my sword.  
  
The collide of our weapons made my hand shake. I took a step back.  
  
“Come on Dimitri, I know your holding yourself back, I can feel it in your strike just what kind of beast are you hiding in there..?” I asked.  
  
I strike him again. He dodged my blade. The two of us collide again with our blade. I stepped back.  
  
“Come at me like you mean it Dimitri, I’m not some fragile doll that’s going to break.” I told him.  
  
I saw the hesitation in his eyes. That made me feel even more determined to draw it out.   
  
“Fine if you're not going to come at me with all of your strength than I’m going to break your weapon and force you to fight me more seriously for next time..” I declared. I was going to stay true to my word.   
  
I wasn’t the heart and shield of my kingdom for nothing. I used my entire strength into my blow that broke his lance right in half.   
  
“Heh heh! I love it when I deliver the promise that was made!” I beamed having to win against all three houses thanks to Professor’s Byleth’s help. That mock battle was extremely fun.


	3. Kingdom Customs

After the battle was one by my class.

“Of course, we would win, there is no other option when it comes to Lady Phayln.” Daisuke stated with a hint of pride.  
  
“Aw ’shucks, It was mostly Professors doing during that battle you did great in leading us.” I said in response to Daisuke.  
  
“I can’t wait to learn more from you Professor Byleth, maybe at some point we will be able to show you our true selves..”Lexa smiled.  
  
“That would be nice.” Lexi looked in thought.  
  
Yuuki walked around her. He gave her a light nod before going next to Owen.  
  
“Looks like Yuuki approves and he generally avoids people, maybe you can break him out of his shell professor, that would be great.” Owen said to her. That got me even more pumped.  
  
“My lady, don’t forget to tell her about the festival in our kingdom.” Lexi pointed out. My eyes widen in shock almost forgetting.  
  
“Festival..?” Byleth questioned.  
  
“Yes, its something that happens every year in my kingdom and I have to go to its one of my duties to my kingdom, it's called the Pray-Light festival, we’ll have to leave two days after we get our assigned mission for the month, We will be back in time to do that mission and this is a great way to show others our culture.” I explained.  
  
“I was actually hoping if you can help me, Professor Byleth in asking if the other house leaders will like to come with me to my kingdom to celebrate it, all kinds of people are welcome during this time and I am sure they will be able get special permission from Lady Rhea to go, we are a peaceful kingdom after all..” I told her.  
  
“Don’t forget to mention that they can bring three other people from there respective house’s to join them.” Aubrey added.  
  
“I would love to help you with this Phayln.” Byleth said to me.  
“Oh thank you so much Professor! You're the greatest! Don’t worry, Lady Rhea already knows, you will just half to inform her they will be going once you get them to agree.” I told her.  
  
I had easy rest tonight after such a wonderful day of battling all the house leaders. The next day. I woke up with start wearing an all white dress. I got out of bed wanting Aubrey to cut my hair short. I was getting annoyed with how long my hair was getting it was just going to get in the way of my training.  
  
I talked to Byleth explaining how everything works at the monastery. She was fairly knew with the ways of teaching here at the monastery. She was picking up on things fast. I think she managed to talk to Lady Rhea.  
  
She was off and running leaving me to my own devices.  
  
“I actually like her.” Yuuki came up from behind me.  
“That’s good, I was hopping she would help bring down your walls.” I smiled. Yuuki nodded his head. I pat his head.  
  
Edlyn came walking up dragging Owen. Who wanted nothing more than to study.  
  
“Your over doing it again, Owen, interact with people more and not books.” Edlyn said.  
“Books are easier to deal with because they feed you knowledge without complaint.” Owen said to him.  
  
I shook my head.  
“Come on Owen, it wouldn’t hurt talking to a person or two, we came all this way to build bonds!” I grinned.  
  
“I suppose your right about that..” Owen stopped making a fuss.  
“Everyone listens to you, Princess.” Edlyn shook his head. My smile only brightened. I walked around the monastery humming a soft a tune to myself. I felt like there wasn’t a care in the world.  
  
I wanted to fly since it was something. I haven’t done in a while and stretching my wings would be good for my soul. I can’t even do that since people don’t know that I am an angel.   
  
I hate hiding secrets from people. I want to be able to tell them one day. That was all I was wishing for passing by students in a casual stroll.  
  
“Phayln, I completed your request they have all agreed to go with you to your kingdom, I’m going to inform Lady Rhea right away.” She told me.  
  
I sparkled from what she said bringing me into an even better mood. I rushed straight to Edlyn and Owen. I told them the great news before finding Aubrey and tackling her into a hug. This was a happy day for me.   
  
Two days later. I find myself in front of the three house leaders and three of their house mates. I was super delighted and excited at the same time.  
  
“My lady please calm down and just explain what the festival is about and tell them about your kingdom...” Edlyn requested. I took several breathes trying to get my breathing under control.   
  
“Okay..” I calmed myself down.   
“I can’t help myself, I am so excited too!!” Aubrey shouted out. That spiked my excitement up all over again.  
  
“Me too!! its going to be so wonderful!!” I grasped her hands as we jumped up and down giddy.   
“Edlyn its useless our princess is to worked up about bringing other people to this festival for the first time..” Owen stated.  
  
“I suppose we should be the ones to get this over with..” Daisuke was about to say something. I smashed him into the mast of the ship.  
  
“Okay, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude, I will explain what this festival is about first.” I said.   
  
“Uhm, is Dasuke okay..?” Professor Byleth asked.  
“Oh he’s fine, don’t worry Professor he is use to me.” I told her. Daisuke was glaring daggers at me holding his name.  
  
“Don’t you know how freakishly strong you are Phayln! You nearly broke my nose!!” He snapped at me.  
  
“So the Pray Light festival is about giving thanks to the earth, the gods and goddess of this world.” I explained. Daisuke started to shoot his magic at me angry. I expertly dodged all of his attacks with ease.  
  
“Its a time of prayer also for those who wish upon anything they want and then afterwards there is that really big feast that everyone works hard to make.” I explained. I kept on dodging his attacks.  
  
“Don’t forget the fireworks on the last day its the best part!” Aubrey yelled out.  
“Yeah!” I punched the air countering the magic attack by pinning Daisuke to the ground.  
  
“Will you quit it..?!” I snapped at him putting him in a choke hold.

“I will never yield!” Daisuke yelled. I threw him over board into the water. Owen and Yuuki watched him go splash into the water.  
  
“So anyway, Alynthia kingdom is really a peaceful kingdom.” I went on explaining like nothing happened. Daisuke warped soaked the bone with Aubrey, Lexi and Lexa laughing at him.   
  
“We have been working on making good relations all across the world to expand the kingdom and more safe for all of it's in habitats my mother helps my father with a lot of the peace treaties all cross the land to fix conflict and lessen the chance of war,.” I explained.   
  
“What she fails to say that most of that work has been done by herself, Our princess works really hard to keep us all safe..” Aubrey said.  
  
“No I..” I looked to the side feeling flustered.  
“She is the heart and shield of our kingdom that’s what everyone says, our princess is just shy and humble when it comes to this sort of the thing.” Daisuke told me.  
  
“That’s not true! You guys do most of the work..” I tried to say.  
“Thats another lie, we have to force her to slow down because she forgets sometimes.” Owen added.  
  
“Alright that’s enough!” I said feeling flustered from both praise and teasing.  
“My princess its alright, we understand you more than anyone in this world, also there is nothing wrong for others to know all the great things you did for your kingdom..” Lexa explained.  
  
“Anyway!” I shot my arm up.   
“Enough about me, I haven’t really gotten around to know anyone from your houses, I would like it if we can possible get know each other more during this time.” I said to three house leaders.  
  
“Color me impressed, you're not like I expected you to be so genuine and close with your subjects.” Claude told me.  
  
“They aren’t my subjects they are my dearest friends.” I corrected.  
“Oh..? My mistake.” Claude smiled.   
  
Edelgard nodded her head.  
“I half to agree with that sentiment, I didn’t think much of you but my view is changing when it comes to you.” She admitted.  
  
“Great! I hope we can be friends, I really admire you Edelgard.” I took hold of her hand smiling. She turned her away from me.  
  
“You never cease to surprise me, Phayln, perhaps we should have a proper spar some time when we get back to the monastery.” Dimitri told me.  
“Looking forward to it!” I beamed at Dimitri.   
  
I looked at three that were beside him. There was a guy with black. A male with grey hair. A woman with blonde hair.   
  
“Oh this is Felix, Ashe and Ingrid.” Dimitri introduced them. I looked on with interest. I glanced at the one who were with Edelgard.  
  
She had a male with green hair. There was another one with light blue hair and eyes. The last one is a girl with purple hair.  
  
“These three are Linhardt, Caspar and Bernadetta.” Edelgard told me. I studied each of them for a second glancing at Claude. Who had girl with pink hair. There was a boy with green hair and another girl with white hair.  
  
“I brought along Hilda, Ignatz and Lysithea, since they asked so nicely..” Claude admitted. I nodded my head also looking them over with calculating gaze.   
  
I turned around.  
  
“Bonzai!” I shouted happily.  
  
“Bonzai!”Aubrey called out. I had my other friends looking at me like I was crazy. I walked around the ship not wanting to socialize anymore. This was a great first day of travel. I should interact with the other students instead of the house leaders though since it all about creating ever lasting bonds with me. 


	4. New Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never actually knew how much I liked this story until reading it over, xD

The next day on the ship. I was intently staring at Linhardt. Who was napping on a bench. I stared for a good minute with my golden-yellow eyes before poking his cheek. I did that several times.  
  
“Will you stop that..?” Linhardt questioned.  
“Sorry, it's a habit, I developed poking Owen, because he takes a lot of naps once he finds a good place.” I admitted.  
  
“Its fine, I should probably get up anyway..” Lihardt stated. I grabbed mop bucket.  
“You want to help clean the deck..?” I asked him.  
“No.” He answered.  
“Come on it will be fun! Afterwards you can go right back to napping!” I smiled encouragingly.

Linhardt looked to be in thought.

“The thought of a good nap sounds wonderful, very well, you’ve convince me, I will help you.” Linhardt took the mop from me.  
  
“Thanks a bunch Lin!” I beamed at him. He looked at me in shock. I went mopping the deck ignoring him. I managed to get him to clean the deck before he went for his nap.   
  
Edelgard had been watching me from deck standing next to Dimitri. That chore was done for now so I checked all the sail making sure everything was in the right place. I slipped from small gust of wind.   
  
“Phayln!” Byleth called my name in worry. I fell off the sail. I grabbed the rope as it swung me. I let go doing a flip landing right in front of Dimitri, Claude and Edelgard.  
  
“Safe!” I yelled out with my arms out. Aubrey took my hand.  
“Be more careful, Phayln, it would be no good to see your mother and father again injured..” She said wrapping my hand with a bandage.  
  
“Its just a light rope burn everything is fine.” I said to her. When I paused.  
“Wait did you say to see my parents..?” I asked.  
“Why yes, my lady remember its your duty as the kingdoms princess to introduce your friends and the professor to your mom and dad.” Aubrey told me tying the bandages.   
  
I paled feeling the slight twitch of the nerve.  
  
“I want to go back to the monastery forget about forging bonds, there its safe for me to wonder around being free of everything..” I said feeling nervous.  
  
“oh dear, it seems our beloved princess’s nerve has finally caught up to her.” Aubrey stated. I was looking at the water.  
  
“Maybe I should jump off this ship and row a boat all the way back to Fodlan..” I tried to think of ways to escape.  
  
Edlyn sighed shaking his head.  
  
“Come on Phay. Your going to be fine, even its been a year since seeing your parents..” Edlyn tried to cheer me up. I looked at him teary eyed.  
  
“you don’t understand! I missed all those important festivals last year!! what if they mad at me!? I’m a failure of a princess..” I said going into a dark place out of my mind.   
  
“I got this..” Daisuke walked over to me. I didn’t expect him to smack my head with a barrel. I retaliated by smashing him into the ground and throwing him over board the ship.   
  
“Has anyone seen Daisuke..?” Owen asked walking up.  
“Who..? I have no idea who you're talking about, if you're talking about trash, he’s swimming at the bottom of the sea..” I told him.  
  
Owen looked at the busted up barrel.  
  
“Are you okay my lady..?” He asked with a sweat drop.   
“I’m peachy keen!” I gave him a thumbs up.   
  
“Your mother is going to greet us when we dock in a few days.” Yuuki said walking up. I grabbed the side of the ship railing climbing up.  
  
“I’M COMING TO JOIN YOU DAISUKE LETS BE AT THE BOTTOMLESS SEA TOGETHER!!” I yelled out.   
  
“Lady Phayln stop!” Lexa grabbed my wrist.  
“NOO!! I want to swim with the fishes!! they’re better company then facing my mother!!” I cried out.   
“Lexi help me!” Lexa yelled out. Lexi also grabbed me.  
  
They dragged me away from the side of the railing while I pouted as they forced me to stand next to Claude and Dimitri.  
  
“Here you go my Princess, I made this for you to calm your nerves.” Owen handed me some jerky. I took a bite tasting the sweetness of the jerky. I melted from the taste feeling happy.  
  
“You guys really know how to take care of her don’t you..?” Byleth had her arms crossed. I felt arms around me.  
  
“Of course, we know how to take care of our sweet little Phayln, if we didn’t after knowing her for so long well, it just wouldn’t be right.” Aubrey said. I chew on the jerky feeling content as if my worries were taken away.  
  
“We do like to spoil her a lot because she does such a good job for us..” Daisuke ruffled my hair with affection.   
  
“Your soak-en wet! Don’t touch her!” Lexa kicked him in the side. I nibbled on the jerky.  
“I got jerky ~” I hummed to myself.  
  
“You want to go pixie!!!” Dasiuke yelled at her.  
“HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PIXIE!!” Lexa yelled back at Dasiuke. I kicked the barrel at them. Lexa expertly dodged the barrel. Daisuke was smacked in the head.  
  
“No fighting.” I stated.  
“YOU HIT ME WITH A BARREL!!” Daisuke yelled.  
“Not my fault you don’t know how to dodge like Lexa, Also you hit me with barrel earlier so we’re even..” I argued.  
  
“You can’t solve violence with Violence!!” Daisuke yelled out.  
“Lexa get em’ that boy needs to blow off some steam.” I ordered.  
“As you command my princess.” Lexa charged at Dasiuke going into a sparring match. Edlyn walked up seeing Lexa and Dasiuke sparring.  
  
“I’m not even going to ask..” Owen handed me some drinks.   
“I enjoy watching you interact with your close friends.” Byleth had a fond smile on her features. I looked up at the sky.   
  
“OI captain! There is a storm up ahead!! it's going to hit us in five minutes!!” I yelled out.   
“We should all go inside unless ya want to get wet ~” I sang out walking to the galley. Five minutes later there was a raging storm outside.  
  
I mostly let the crew of this ship handle everything.  
  
“They should get a new navigator if they can’t navigate the sea or predict the weather.” I leaned in my chair.  
  
“You know how to sail a ship..?” Byleth asked. I looked at her.  
“Its basic knowledge if you want to go anywhere outside our kingdom..” I answered.   
“That’s impressive..” Byleth admitted.  
  
“We can basically sail this ship if they don’t do a good enough job..” Owen stated. I stretched my arms.  
“Don’t worry Professor, if anything happens, I swear on my life, I will get all of us to my kingdom safely.” I said to her.  
  
“I will take your word for it..” Byleth said looking a little relieved. Caspar punched the air.  
  
“This is exciting talk about a great sea adventure!” Caspar looked pumped for the most part. I closed m eyes taking a deep breath.  
  
“Will anyone like a snake..?” Aubery asked presenting sweets and some snacks.  
“Thank you.” Edelgard took one. I took a few breathes just feeling the waves. When I opened my eyes feeling a mild annoyance.  
  
“These aren’t sea veterans, they don’t know how to deal with everything properly..” I took bite of sweet meat bun.  
  
“I’m sure Rhea did her best to get the best working crew..” Aubrey explained.  
“I don’t trust them, the moment something goes real south this whole ship will go top side and we will be in the mercy of mother nature..” I said.   
  
When the door opened. There was a gust of wind.  
  
“Everything will be fine, the worst of the storm is over” The navigator told me. My eyes widen as my hand slammed on the table.  
  
“ALL HANDS ON DECK NOW!!!” I yelled out. I saw each and every one of my dearest friend.  
“Daisuke take the helm!!” I yelled out ordered rushing out of the galley.  
“Yuuki’s the sails!!” I screamed out.   
  
“Lexi! Make sure all the ropes of are secure!! Lexa get everything in order with sailors they either listen or get the hell out of our WAY!!” I screamed out to her.  
  
“Aubrey your one kitchen duty!!” I yelled out knowing she would have heard me. I looked at the massive wave and felt the wind.  
  
“Daisuke!! ride that wave and turn this ship now!!” My voice boomed. I had to keep a constant watch on the waves and the wind. I relaxed after avoiding a massive cyclone. I kept my eyes on the water.   
  
“Yuuki! Unfurl the sails! Dasiuke turn the ship again .” I barked out orders running my friends ragged all around the ship. There were some floods that had to be taken care of and minor repairs.   
  
When we finally made it out of the storm after about two hours. The sun was shining. I was finally able to relax along with my friends all our energy spent.   
  
I wasn’t done getting up from the ground. I slammed open the galley passing Byleth , the house leaders and fellow students.   
  
The captain stared at me. I punched him hard in the face. He was down in the instants.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING!? YOUR JOB AS THE CAPTAIN IS TO KEEP EVERYBODY ON BOARD SAFE AND WHAT DO YOU DO!? ENDANGER EVERYONE HERE!” I yelled at him infuriated.  
  
“You could of gotten all of us killed! Do you know anything about sailing a ship!? “ I raged at him. I threw him to the ground hard.  
  
“I revoke your place as captain of this ship, I’m commandeering this ship so either get on board or get off..” I seethed in anger.   
  
I cracked my knuckles. The captain got up. Lexa had her blade at his throat. Lexi smiled sweetly at him.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you..” Lexa threatened.   
“Get this fool out of my sight.” I ordered.  
“At once my lady.” Lexi and Lexa dragged him out of the galley. I sighed sitting down rubbing my temples.  
  
“The nerve..” I rubbed my temple.  
  
“Here Captain ~” Aubrey handed me a drink. I took a huge sip.   
  
“With that settled whats the situation now..?” Byleth asked. I sighed taken another drink.  
“Because of certain events that just happened, we were blown of course, the present situation is that our supplies are low, few days has turned into several days.” I explained.   
  
Owen calmly walked into the galley. He pat my shoulder. Aubrey handed me some tea.  
  
“I finished the repairs Phayln.” He said to me.  
“Good, be a dear and write me list of supplies we need once we stop at a nearby island, tell Yuuki and Edlyn to keep a look out..” I ordered.  
  
“At once Captain.” He left the galley. Yuuki came into the galley.  
“I hate to be the barrier of even bad news my princess but this was all that was in the captains quarters..” He placed the object on the desk.  
  
My eye twitched madly. I felt like literally screaming my head off.  
  
“Yuu, do me a favor and cut the head of incompetent! EX - CAPTAIN THAT WAS RUNNING THIS SHIP!!!!!!!” I yelled out.  
  
I bang my head on the desk.   
  
“Very un-captain like, I know but I needed to let that out..”I said.  
“What is going on..?” Byleth asked.  
  
I sighed a little to myself.  
  
“Alright listen up! Everyone we are currently in a crisis because we have no map! And no compass or direction!” I stated. Byleth looked extremely worried.  
  
“Or you know we would be in crisis, if I didn’t know what the hell we were doing, I know these waters pretty well and Owen is able to map out the stars which doesn’t helps us unfortunately till night, I have back up plan to my back up plan.” I grinned.   
  
“I’m going to need the help of everyone though come night watch these sea’s are dangerous it's not only mother nature we have to look out for but also pirates and sea monsters.” I explained.  
  
“Sea monsters!?” Bernadetta yelled.  
“Oh hun, they are only giant serpents that prey upon human flesh or other fishes if they feel so inclined, some of them can even destroy whole ships!” I said happily.  
  
Bernadetta screamed.  
  
“W-why are you saying that so happily!” She looked frightened.  
“Well it's the truth, if we don’t work together we can very well easily die out here.” I told her.  
“I ask of you to please help me! I can’t do this alone.” I asked.   
  
The three house leaders agreed to help me.


	5. Curse

I had a lot fun navigating on the sea for the whole day. I paid close attention to everyone on deck. I came to the decision on who should take first watch.  
  
“Ashe, could you take first watch..?” I requested of him.  
“I would be delighted to, Captain Phayln.” Ashe smiled.   
  
I smiled from his reaction.  
“Your so earnest its adorable, you know, I kind of like it when you call me captain..” I admitted. Ashe rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Felix do you mind taken the shift after him..?” I requested of him.  
“Fine.” Felix agreed. I smile from his answer. I sat at the table with Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard and Byleth.  
  
“I hope none if you mind me taken over leader ship, I don’t want to over step any boundaries, if I am please do tell me..” I requested.  
  
“Not at all with out your quick thinking we all could have been dead by now.” Byleth admitted.  
“Yeah, you really took control of the situation, I don’t mind follower your orders cause its keeping all of us alive.” Claude admitted.  
  
“Just tell us what we need to do and we will fallow.” Dimitri told me.   
“Okay.” I smiled. I put down a couple of sheets.   
  
“Here I got Owen to write down some duties, I am simply relying on three of you to be leaders still when it comes to your own houses, so you decide who should do what for tommorrow, you know your classmates best so, you know who will get that specific job done.” I explained.  
  
“Smart and effective you really know what you're doing when it comes to sharing power equally..” Edelgard stated.  
  
“I’m only being reasonable, I may have the tittle of captain, but it means nothing if I can’t keep order in any situation, I can help you all with understanding how the sea goes and will still need your opinions on our next course of action, this is all about working together to stay alive literally anything can happen out here which is why for now we should stop at a nearby island is what I suggest.” I told them.  
  
“Are we in agreement..?” I asked.  
“I think we can confidentially say yes that would be a good course of action..” Claude winked. I took out another paper.  
  
“Edlyn made a list of supplies that would be good to get once we do reach an island, you all can decided what you need for yourselves just keep in mind we could get lost even with the right equipment, you can use it as a guide line to decide what you need.” I said.   
  
“This is good, what else do we need to discuss..?” Dimitri asked.   
“Don’t forget to take care of ourselves out here, everybody needs proper rest and be ready.” Byleth added.  
  
“Yeah! So were all good..? We all need to sleep, its late..” I yawned. I waved my hand.  
“Dismissed..” I walked out of the Galley. I suppose Edlyn would be good to decide who should sleep where.   
  
I guess this is something that we will figure out eventually. Things going according to plan we will be at my kingdom within a week or a few days.  
  
I woke up early in the morning to teach, Byleth, Dimitri , Edelgard and Claude to navigate a ship. Claude caught on to things quickly. He was a really intelligent man. Aubrey and Ashe seemed to have done cooking duty.   
  
I saw that he was in good spirits so he did get a good rest.   
  
“Unachor our ship and unfurl the sails!” I barked out the order. I was super alert eating sweet buns. They were so lovely to eat.   
  
Things were going pretty good. Owen had helped determined on where we need to go and I told my professor and the three the news.  
  
It was smooth sailing. The weather was beautiful. I knew that we were going in the right direction. Edelgard , Dimitri and Claude were around me.  
  
“You are exceptional in commanding the ship, I would like for us to be great allies in the future.” Edelgard was impressive.  
  
“I would like that as well after all I am all about building ever lasting friendships..” I explained. Lexa was sparring with Felix. I wondered how he can move from staying up for long hours. He seemed fine probably trying to wind down to actually sleep.  
  
“Aubery would you like get everybody drinks they all look parched oh and bring out some like snacks you can get Ashe to help you if you like..” I told her.  
  
“At once my lady.” Aubrey walked away.  
“You have a keen eye when it comes to people.” Byleth told me. I was actually pretty surprise to see her.  
  
“That’s something, I have just witnessed, you know exactly the mood of someone and how to bring them up with a single glance.” Byleth said to me.  
  
“interesting.” I stretched my arms.  
“How much can you see when you glance at someone..?” Byleth asked.  
“I tend pick up on things that nobody wants others to see of themselves, My insight is remarkable, I run on instinct and heart like ninety-nine percent of the time.” I told her.  
  
“The truth Phayln is all heart, its how she always been..” Daisuke ruffled my hair.  
“Its all messy!” I whined.   
“Daisuke stop.” Aubrey lightly scolded him. I looked at Daisuke. He looked back at me. My eyes narrowed at him. I took a cup sipping it while intently staring at him.  
  
“...Why the stare..?” Daisuke asked.  
“..You should get Aubrey to look at you.” I told him. Daisuke rubbed his neck.   
“You trust her more than Linhardt even though I think he is an exceptional healer myself and can be as skilled as Owen in dark magic.” I told him.   
  
“I hate how you can see through things, you instinctual heart magnet.” Daisuke laughed.  
“This is why, I always thought you would be a good queen one day, you give so much even while others keep taken and still wear your heart on your sleeves..” He looked at my fondly.  
  
“Daisuke..?” I called giving me an overly concerned look. He hit my head lightly.  
“Chin up, everyone will lose heart if you look like that..” He turned away from me.  
  
“I feel like I’m loosing you.” I told him my feelings instantly. He stopped as I noticed the slightest twitch of his shoulder.  
  
“Lexa , Lexi..” I called the twin's name. Daisuke was taken down instantly by the twins being pinned to the ground. I got up as Dimitri, Edelgard , Claude and Byleth watched me walking over to him.  
  
“Damn it! Do you have to do this now, Phayln!” Dasuke yelled out being pinned. Edlyn got everyone back to their task.   
  
I knelt down looking at Daisuke. Who seemed to sigh knowing that it was futile to fight back. My faithful knights kept him pinned. I gave a nod. Lexa tore his sleeve.  
  
My eyes widen seeing the mark on his arm. Lexa’s eyes were widen along side Lexi. There was silence as Aubrey dropped the cup.   
  
Owen, Edlyn and Yuuki both came over looking at the mark. Lexa and Lexi released him. I looked down biting my lip as it quivered.  
  
“Whats is the matter..?” Byleth questioned. The atmosphere went tense.   
“Its the death mark of the curse of Laylia..”Aubrey answered quietly.  
  
“In our kingdom those who bare that cursed mark die in the most painful way imaginable and there is no cure for it..” Owen explained.  
  
“There was incident that happened six years ago with people who had successfully taken Phayln captive for a few hours, she managed to break free of her captors the ones who took her wished a horrible death on our princess..” Aubrey explained.  
  
“She managed to escape unscratched but only because of the efforts of Daisuke, he shield her body from the people who trying to place that curse on her..” Edlyn explained.  
  
“Our princess tried everything to save him that day but the only thing she could do was slow down the effects to the point that it disappeared, but we knew it was going to return one day, because its irremovable unforgivable curse..” Aubrey explained.  
  
“No way..” Byleth looked shocked.  
“.Now that the mark has returned, that only means that he has a limited time to live..”Owen answered. Aubrey walked over to him.  
  
“...Judging by the size of the mark, He could have four to two days left to live..” Aubrey explained.  
  
There was a tense silent filled with sorrow. I looked directly into Daisuke’s eyes intently. I released all the tensions in my fist. I walked over to him. I clapped my hand on his cheek. I placed my fore head on his head before kissing it affectionately.  
  
“Lets all live to the very last moment together Daisuke!” I smiled at him.   
“Of course, Phayln.” He smiled at me. I got up nodding my head.   
  
I stood up from the ground.  
  
“While lets get a move on! We have duties to fall fill!” I yelled out. Lexa helped him up.  
“You owe me ten spars.” She stated.  
“What!? Spar with Felix!” He yelled at her.  
  
“No way! Spar with me two!” Lexi tackle hugged him. Owen sighed shaking his head.  
“Get to the helm, Lexi your on duty.” He ordered. Lexi whined to Owen.  
  
Aubery gasped.  
  
“I have the perfect idea for a meal! Ashe you need to help me!” She rushed into the kitchen. Edlyn wrestled with him. I smiled at the interactions he had with everyone.   
  
“Dai! I want to spar too!!” I yelled out running over.   
  
I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you my friend. Its because we are all so close that we will all live up to the very last moment with you Daisuke.


	6. Good-Bye My Friend

I remembered the first day he showed up in my life. I was playing with Aubrey in the gardening. She was playing with my wings. I saw a boy who had wandered into the castle. He was dirty and full of bruises.   
  
I had walked over taken his hand. I pulled with me to play. The guards didn’t have to know that he broke into the palace. They just needed to know that I had made a new few found friend. That time we played and laughed together.   
  
I looked out at the horizon. Byleth walked up next to me. It was kind of funny how it still feels like it yesterday. Edelgard , Dimitri and Claude joined me. It was almost dawn. I had lost myself there for a few hours.  
  
Edlyn, Owen , Yuuki and Daisuke we’re all bonding over a book. Linhardt, Ignatz and Caspar were with them. Felix was by the mast. Ingrid was having a friendly spar with Lexa.   
  
“Are you okay..?” Byleth asked me.  
“I am fine, Professor there is a time and place for sadness and its not that time because he’s still living and breathing before my eyes..” I told her.  
  
“I understand.” Byleth turned her head where I was looking smiling down on them fondly.  
“You’re a better leader then I give you credit for..” Edelgard told me. I looked at her pretty purple eyes. She had grieved too in her life. Her eyes are full of a story that she does not want to tell.  
  
“You know the funny thing about showing weakness is that it actually gives you strength..” I turned around looking up at the sky.   
  
“That so..?” Claude questioned.  
“Yeah true strength is the courage to show yourself vulnerable to another because its honestly a very terrifying thing to do especially when nobody has given you the acceptance you deserve.” I said. I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
“I guess, I’m just spoiled to have great trusted friends!” I said out loud.  
“I don’t know the sense of loss the three of you do..” I admitted.  
“I’m ignorant to it all and don’t understand.” I told them the hard cold truth. Edelgard laughed a little at me.  
  
“Your absolutely right, Phayln, you are spoiled.” Edelgard had an actual smile. Claude dramatically gasped.  
  
“My word is the ice princess actually laughing, I swear, Phayln you have some incredible super power when it comes to melting frozen ice.” Claude smirked.  
  
“I agree with Claude, you are remarkable.” Dimitri stated.   
“Stop you two.” Edelgard glared at them. I embraced her.  
  
“Its nice to hug an incredibly cold heart-ed person because I have this super power that melts it all away!” I grinned.   
  
“Its most effective while I use it this way..” I grinned.  
  
“Dinner!” Aubrey yelled out. I rushed pulling Edelgard who grabbed Dimitri who grabbed Claude. The four of us all piled on the ground.  
  
“Your highness’s are you alright!?” Ashe asked worried.  
“Fine!” I said being the first one up smiling widely. I went to get everybody. We had a wonderful dinner. Then went to bed.  
  
Next day. We finally made it to another Island. I spent my time with others running around getting supplies. I am just glad this is the place that was a frequent visit for me. Everyone was so kind and talkative.  
  
They just gave me most of the things that were needed free of charge. I came back to the ship covered in bags of supple.  
  
“Our little princess is popular.” Daisuke grabbed the bags. I could have carried them myself everyone insist on taken a bag each. I was only left with one bag.  
  
Aubrey put them all away and everyone was on board. I set sail not wanting to stay for to long. I was going to take bit of a longer and less riskier route. I knew we were going to make it time for the festival.   
  
I enjoyed myself with everyone. Byleth also looked as if she was enjoying herself as well as we all worked together sailing. This was a great bonding experience with everyone.   
  
Two days later. Daisuke collapsed. He was in the sick bay with Aubrey. Lexa was sitting next to him. I was standing there along with everyone else.  
  
His condition was worsening with each passing hour. I sang our favorite lullaby to bed. I had a mini sleep over with my group of friends. Aubrey helped me bring him outside the next day because that was what he wanted.  
  
He looked incredibly ill. I kept smiling along with the others. He was in pain but he didn’t cry out. The others join us in our story time. It was a grand old-time. The next day everything was calm but I kept us on the sea.   
  
We stayed in this one place. Daisuke just wanted to stay out doors. I wasn’t one to refuse his request. He didn’t cry out in pain. I know he was filling it. Everybody knew he was suffering. He was strong like he always had been.   
  
I lay there looking up at the stars. Aubrey was next to me. Edlyn on the other side of me. Owen next to Aubrey. Lexi and Lexa had Byleth in between. The three house leaders were all staring at the stars along with their classmates.  
  
“That one looks like they’re wrestling each other.”Caspar pointed.  
“Does everything have to involve fighting with you..?” Linhardt questioned. Owen laughed a bit.   
“You need to see our princess in action when she really gets into fighting its hard to get her to stop once you get her going..” Owen explained.  
  
“I don’t even think a beast can stop her.” Edlyn admitted.  
  
“That's kind of terrifying.” Hilda admitted.  
  
“It was weird because when I went up against her in the mock battle, I actually had fun..” She said. I felt kind of honored.  
  
“You all did exceptional that day.” Byleth stated.  
“Thanks Teach that means a lot coming from you.” Claude said.   
  
I nudged Daisuke.  
“Are you still in the world of the living my friend…?” I questioned.   
“Yes..” Daisuke answered.  
  
“What a stubborn guy.” Caspar sounded impress.   
“Indeed.” Linhardt commented again.   
“This is actually kind of fun laying on the deck staring up at the stars, it feels so relaxing.” Lysithea took a breathe. I felt myself smile.   
  
“Oh look that star looks like a turnip.” Ashe pointed.   
“I see a boar.” Felix drawled out. Ingrid sighed shaking her head. She pointed at the brightest one. That was really shining.   
  
“Teriyaki beef steaks!” Ingrid shouted drawing a laugh from everyone. Yuuki had his cute laugh. She pouted.   
  
“..I see a sewing needle.” Dimitri joined in on the conversation.  
“This make me want to sew something, you know if anyone needs something hem, I can fix it.” Bernadetta surprised me with her voice.   
  
We were all sprawled out around each other in a circle just bonding over stars. This was the most fun we had with each other this entire voyage, It was all so memorable.  
  
“Thank you all for being my friend and all up until the last of my moments..” Daisuke voice was a low whisper. I heard it loud and clear. I sat up going over to Daisuke.  
  
“Sleep well Daisuke, when you wake up you know we made every last wish of yours come true, we will be together again sometime soon.” I told him.  
  
“Take as long as you need Princess, I’ll be there to keep your hands warm when you arrive.” Daisuke went silent. I felt his life flash before his eyes. I lowered myself to his fore head kissing him one last time before the life finally left him.   
  
I never cried so much in my life loosing someone important to you for the first time in your life. I don’t think it would ever be easy for anyone. 

* * *

Mourning the loss of a great friend was painful. It makes you think of all the times you had with each other. Then knowing you will never having those moments again because their gone. I shared my pain with anyone who was willing to share with me. That was apart of my closest friends.  
  
I even shared it with my new friends that we were making at the officers academy. It was hard saying good-bye. I did what he wanted us to do for when he finally passed on.   
  
Owen and Edlyn laid him in the boat. Aubrey, Lexi , Lexa, Ingrid, Ashe, Bernadetta, Hilda, Lysithea and Edelgard all covered him with his favorite flowers. Caspar was standing next to Linhardt. Dimitri and Claude helped lowered boat once the flowers were in place. Ignatz stood next to Claude.  
  
He got to make great new friends before his departure. He experienced his life to the fullest. Byleth watched over us. Yuuki held the torched lamp. I sang a song wishing and praying for a safe departure to the other world.  
  
Yuuki threw it on to the boat and it was sent a flame. I nearly messed up my song. I stubbornly kept singing up until the last note.  
  
The loss was great but at least we got to say good-bye. I kind of felt happy for him because he died the way he wanted. In his own way he beat the curse into the ground. He never once showed us pain. He was really a great friend.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lighthearted and sad, I feel the feels =(

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best with editing my work. Sorry for all the errors.


End file.
